What Happened to Rory
by Pie Is Charming
Summary: What happened to Rory during the 2000 years he guarded Amy and the Pandorica? Now you'll find out from multiple different people. this is ment to be a crossover, but since it is a crossover of alot of books, It isn't classified as a crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Merlin

**Author's Note- This is going to contain multiple T.V. Shows, Movies, and Books. I don't own any of these characters sadly. Please Read and Review. **

**The Sightings of Rory and the Pandorica**

Merlin:

First I should tell you my name is Merlin. I am a secret wizard and am a servant to the world's biggest prat, Arthur Pendragon. I live with a old man named Gaius who is my caretaker and always gets me out of trouble.

No matter how many times I've looked at the books in Gaius's house, I just noticed this one. I'll never know the title because it was so old and unreadable. I opened it up and it showed a bunch of different ancient legends. I saw the legends of Zeus and the other Olympian Gods, some guy called The Doctor, and then I noticed something called the Pandorica. A roman has apparently been scene with it for over 200 years. No one knows his purpose maybe to protect it.

"Gaius, do you know anything about the Pandorica?" I asked.

"No. I've never really looked at that book." Gaius said. "Maybe Arthur will know."

"Alright." I said and I left to spend my day off with the prat. "Arthur can I come in?"

"What do you want?" He asked quite disgusted.

"Do you know anything about the Pandorica?"

"Actually yes, my dad used to read me a story about it. Apparently something very bad was happening during the time of Romans, something very important was stored inside a box. The box was called the Pandorica. A roman, named Rory has apparently always been protecting something, but no one knows what. He has been protecting it for over 200 years." Arthur said. "That's all I know."

"Thanks, I found it in some book." I replied.

"You could probably find more in the library." He offered giving some good advice for once.

"I will." I said and I went down to the library. "It wouldn't be here, or here, or here. Is that is?" I grabbed the book off the shelf and opened it. The book had an entire chapter about the Pandorica. After reading it, I went to the woods and saw something I thought I noticed. It looked like a trail for a giant box. I noticed some warm embers from a fire and followed it for a bit. The path was covered over and I couldn't follow it anymore. I said a bunch of different spells and nothing worked.

Later that day I realized something, that path was big enough for a giant box and the embers were warm. Someone had been there recently. I went back and noticed the path was gone. My one chance to see the Pandorica and now it's gone. I spent years from now looking for any trace of Rory and the Pandorica, but never found it.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Potter Fred Weasley

Harry Potter-

So, as most of you know my name is Fred Weasley and my twin brother is George. We are the pranksters at Hogwarts. Today George and I were planning to do this BIG prank, we found this box. The box was huge, taller than Hagrid in 6 inch heels. So we were walking in the woods setting up for a prank I can't tell you about incase Dumbledore reads this, and we found this box just sitting there. The huge box had some weird transcripts on it;

"What do you think it says?" George asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Then, I noticed that there was a fire near the bushes, "Look there's a fire over there."

"I'm going to check it out."

"Not without me you're not." I said as we went to check it out.

"Who are you?" some roman said.

"Fred and George Weasley. Who are you?" I said.

"George," He said pointing at me, "Fred, my name is Rory."

"Rory, he is Fred." George said.

"Oh sorry."

"Is that your box?" I asked.

"Did you touch it?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

"My girlfriend is in there!"

"You put your girlfriend in a box? I would never do that too Amelia." George said.

"My girlfriend's name is Amy." Rory said. "Wait did you say Weasley?"

"Yeah."

"I'M A HUGE FAN!"

"Fred that's a new one, we have fans. How do you know about us?"

"Umm… I read Harry Potter. I can't wait until the 7th one comes out."

"George we are in books!" I said.

"Wow… I got to go." Rory said. Then he left, walked straight to his box and started to pull his box. It had to be heavy, how could he pull that?

"How can he pull that?" George asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." I replied, still curious. "We should show everyone."

"I don't think he would want us to tell anyone." George said being serious for once.

"Maybe, let's keep it a secret."

"Yeah." George replied as we walked back into the school. It was a slow and awkward walk back to the school, but it was nice.


	3. Chapter 3: Torchwood

Chapter 3- Torchwood

-Torchwood Head Quarters-

"We have alien activity, sending you the coordinates." Tosh said into her head piece. "It looks like a giant box and a male."

"Can you identify if he is human or not?" Jack replied.

"No, I can't." She replied, "The computer can't identify him."

"Any idea what it could be?" Ianto asked Tosh.

"No, I really don't. It just looks alien."

-At the SUV Jack's POV-

"What is that?" Gwen said, her welsh accent made me laugh.

"It just looks like a giant box…" Owen started saying, "Tosh I thought you said there was a man here too."

"He was." Tosh replied.

I gave Owen and Gwen a nod and they started to surround the box holding their guns in front of them, while I followed behind. We took the standard positions and I looked around.

"Hello?" a man's voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want with Cardiff?" I said with a strong voice.

"Rory the last centurion." He said. I can't say he was attractive. His hair was short and brown, he wasn't very tall, and his nose stuck out a little. He made Owen look like an angel.

"We're Torchwood." Gwen said as she kept her gun held high.

"Torchwood?"

"We specialize in alien technology. Can I ask what is in the box?" Owen asked.

"My fiancée, Amy." As soon as he said that all our mouths dropped.

"Why is she in the box?" I asked.

"She almost died and the Doctor put her in here."

"the Doctor?" I asked.

"Why do you know him?"

"Yes I do. I traveled with him and a girl named Rose once. He was the only time lord I ever met, well there was the Master, but anyway are you traveling with him?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to leave my fiancée unprotected."

"I wouldn't leave Gwen unprotected." Owen said. Gwen started to blush and we all stared at him, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did."

"I got to get a move on…" Rory said.

"Well, I think you diserve a piece of cake."

"Cake? Really Gwen?"

"Yeah cake. Jack can you help me get it out of the truck?'

"Yeah I can." I gave owen the look that meant 'don't you dare let him leave.' And we went to the truck.

"Always thinking Gwen."

"Yeah crush the pill and put it on top like a sugar."

"By this time tomorrow he won't remember Torchwood." Gwen said and we brought the cake to Rory.

"Here you go. We will be on our way." I said and we walked back to the SUV.

"Tosh, it wasn't an attack. He was just a man who knows the doctor."

"Ok."

-At Head Quarters Tosh's POV-

"Ianto, has Jack ever meantioned the doctor before?"

"Not that I know of. Did you want cream in your coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."


End file.
